


Queer as Politics by Xie（中文翻译：同志亦政客）

by cryforwhat



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat





	Queer as Politics by Xie（中文翻译：同志亦政客）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queer as Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73838) by Xie. 
  * A translation of [Queer as Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92404) by [Xie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie). 



标题：Queer as Politics / 同志亦政客  
作者：Xie  
译者：cryforwhat  
校对：testdog65   
护卫兵团：vl_redreign   
法律咨询：happier_bunny   
横幅及头像：roc_abs   
时间：513后很久，大概是多年之后。  
警告：你会后悔看了这文。  
链接： <http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/130644.html>  
总结：正如所有人预测的，同性恋婚姻的合法化破坏了建成美国根基的所有道德传统。布莱恩·金尼是美国总统。  
授权：

> Dear Xie,
> 
> I am thinking about translating it into Chinese, I know my fellowers will be crazy about it and its sequel (if there is really a sequel),so...please let me know whether you are going to write a sequel.  
> Their reply was:  
> Subject: Re: sequel  
> Yes, I am planning a sequel!

  
  
  
琳赛深吸了一口气，两肩向后一靠，挺起胸来，用力地朝泰德办公室大门敲了一下。接着她走了进去。  
  
泰德朝她抬起头，一看到她的表情，他的脸唰地白了。“别告诉我。”  
  
琳赛皱起了眉头。“泰德……”  
  
“你这是明摆着的。”  
  
她又尝试了一次。“泰德……”  
  
泰德发出被勒住的声音。“贾斯汀又干出什么好事了？”  
  
“第一丈夫告诉特工处……”  
  
泰德打开抽屉，拿出一瓶超强度的阿司匹林。“这绝对不会是什么好事。”  
  
琳赛终于毫不客气把整番话甩到他脸上。“你能在我离开这里去直面白宫的记者团回答为什么第一丈夫拒绝使用花费了纳税人近三百万美元专门在白宫为他建造的美术工作室这个问题之前告诉我到底发生了什么事情吗？”  
  
泰德盯着她，一脸绝望。“我真不该戒酒。”他停顿了一下。“或者戒毒的。”  
  
琳赛轻蔑地哼了一下。“说得倒轻巧。那会让一切变得好多了。白宫参谋长在美国总统办公室的隔壁酗酒加嗑药。”  
  
泰德吞下六颗阿司匹林，连水都不喝就干咽下去。“好啦，趁这些阿司匹林在我肚子里咬出咱们伟大总统自尊心那么大尺寸的洞穴前，跟我解释一下为什么贾斯汀拒绝使用他的新画室，还有这件事和特工处又有什么狗屁干系？另外，如果你还有时间，告诉我为什么连媒体也知道这件事了？”  
  
“第一丈夫发布了新闻公报。”琳赛朝她手上的文件瞥了一眼。“解释说‘特工处对安全的过分需求使得我无法继续在我的画室工作。他们坚持要把每一扇窗户上的窗帘拉得严严实实。我不能在没有光线的情况下作画。’”  
  
泰德又吞下两颗阿司匹林。“那口气听起来不像贾斯汀。”  
  
琳赛点点头。“我很确定贾斯汀在他的房间里边踱步边咆哮，而他那位参谋长很尽责地记下笔记后发布了这个新闻公报。”  
  
泰德叹了口气。“他需要一个能在他失去控制时驾驭他的参谋长。”  
  
琳赛白了泰德一眼。“就像布莱恩的参谋长？”  
  
泰德站起身。“我自有我的方法。现在，我想我最好和总统先生小聊一番。”  
  
泰德经过她走向大门的时候，琳赛朝泰德皱皱眉。“祝你好运。你会很需要这运气的。”  
  
*****  
  
贾斯汀的手挠着自己的头发。“我不……不……不……不会容忍这个。不。”  
  
达芙妮点点头。“明白。不。”  
  
“我什么也画不了，那里只有人工灯光。而且布莱恩答应过我，他会跟那些特工处的神经控制狂谈谈。那可是防弹玻璃！他们认为会发生什么事情，有人会悄悄溜进白宫玫瑰园引爆个炸弹不成？就算他们真的炸了，那堆特工认为光凭窗帘就能阻挡得了炸弹吗？”  
  
达芙妮什么也不说，贾斯汀皱起了眉头。“小达？”  
  
达芙妮正在庞大的华盖床上盘腿而坐，用指尖挑着她脚趾甲上的甲油细屑。“这句话你已经说了八次了，”她指出。“我早就停止倾听了。”  
  
贾斯汀扑腾一声栽到壁炉边的软垫椅子上。“我他妈该干什么？”他把手捏成拳头，捶打着椅子的扶手。“我他妈一定要离开这儿。”他若有所思地扫了达芙妮一眼。“你饿吗？”  
  
她耸耸肩。“有点。”  
  
贾斯汀微笑了。“咱们叫些东西吃吧。”  
  
达芙妮看起来迷惑不解。但在侍者把覆盖着白色长桌布的餐车推进房间并离开后，贾斯汀朝她露齿一笑。他走向餐车，掀起桌布，朝下面空空的架子挥挥手。“瞧！”  
  
“我的上帝，”达芙妮说，声音中带着敬畏。“完美。你真是个天才。”  
  
贾斯汀点点头。“这我知道。”  
  
五分钟后，他穿上一件旧连帽衫，把他的书包挎在肩头，在餐桌下面缩成球状。达芙妮忙着把枕头垫在床上的被单下和熄灭灯火。贾斯汀朝她咧开嘴，达芙妮把桌布往下拉回去，然后推着餐车出了大门。  
  
“第一丈夫头疼得很，”她告诉站在走廊的特工们。“这些食物的味道害他想要呕吐，所以我要把它们弄出去。”她自信满满地推着车走向大堂。  
  
身为第一丈夫的参谋长自有其特权，她心想。就连特工也不会跟你顶嘴。  
  
*****  
  
泰德轻轻叩响总统办公室的内门，接着走了进去。总统把头从笔记本电脑扬起来，同时抬起一根眉毛。  
  
“总统先生……”  
  
布莱恩叹了口气。“好啦，什么事？参议院的少数党领袖又兴风作浪了？”  
  
泰德摇摇头。“不是，自从民意调查显示直人党在宪法修正案上逐渐失去支持率后，斯托克威尔参议员就一直默不作声了。”他犹豫了一下说，“是第一丈夫。”  
  
布莱恩捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“他又怎么了？”  
  
泰德把达芙妮的新闻稿滑到布莱恩面前。布莱恩朝他瞥了一眼，开始不动声色地咬牙切齿。“我自会处理。”  
  
“嗯，长官，我理解。但你上星期也是这么说的，当时……”  
  
布莱恩朝他瞪了一眼。“我说了我会处理，我就会处理。”他傲慢地朝大门做了个手势。“你现在可以走了。”  
  
等他单独一人了，好吧，单独到像他平时被困在这个名为总统办公室的金鱼缸里一样，布莱恩把头卧在他的办公桌上。接着他缓慢地重复把自己的头抬起、放下、再 抬起、又放下，希望在自己的额头与办公桌的每一次亲密接触中，某个解决贾斯汀问题的牛逼办法会自动从失去意识的头脑中飞出来。  
  
当他确定这种好事不会发生后，他停了下来，回到一个他确实能够解决的问题上——中东危机。  
  
*****  
  
贾斯汀沿着[华盛顿国家美术馆](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Gallery_of_Art)的走廊迈开脚步，他汗衫连着的帽子被立起来是他对保安的唯一让步。没有特工、没有记者、没有任何人，除了达芙妮。  
  
他边欣喜地微笑，边盯着[杰格尔的《海格立斯大战骚乱与纷争》](http://www.artnet.com/artists/christoffel-jegher/hercules-fighting-the-fury-and-the-discord-00e6wHGxDdvVlN0rRBYRyQ2)。 “我想念这个。”  
  
达芙妮朝它扫了一眼，耸耸肩。“想念什么，[《西娜：战神公主》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xena:_Warrior_Princess)里专门掐人家脖子的那个大块头？”  
  
他朝她手臂拍打了一下，但他没有停止微笑。“闭嘴。是艺术。”  
  
她翻翻眼睛。“随便你，我们要去吃饭了吗？”  
  
贾斯汀拉着她的手臂，走到露台咖啡馆。贾斯汀边吃边看着[考尔德的动感雕塑](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_%28sculpture%29)。达芙妮背靠着景观而坐，朝贾斯汀皱起眉头，“我们会因为这件事被修理得很惨的。”   
  
贾斯汀耸耸肩。“我可是第一丈夫，有谁敢对我做什么？”  
  
达芙妮环顾四周，反感地说。“闭嘴！贾斯汀！有人会听到的，到时我们就真的要遭殃了。”  
  
贾斯汀正咀嚼着满口的面条，在他告知达芙妮她反应过度前，他还没有把面条咽下去。  
  
他们本来打算在回去之前看场电影，但达芙妮的紧张神经没让他们得逞。把贾斯汀弄回房间比把他弄出来要难上一点点，但是达芙妮之前把餐车藏在某个灌木丛里，因此她厚着脸皮把餐车推进贾斯汀的卧室。她告诉特工们，第一丈夫刚刚呼叫她，叫她给自己送些鸡汤和热茶过来。  
  
*****  
  
本来一切都会妥妥的，如果布莱恩不是刚好坐在床上，翻阅着一本《火辣污秽男人肉杂志》的话。“哦，”他慢悠悠地朝他们俩扫了一眼，“您老人家愿意解释一下您他妈去哪里混了吗？”  
  
达芙妮面色惨白，一边战战兢兢一边结结巴巴的说，“嗯，不，嗯，我想我该走了……”并跑出房门。  
  
贾斯汀站在原地盯着布莱恩，一脸的反抗。“滚蛋。”  
  
“贾斯汀……”  
  
贾斯汀心里坚信的原则是，有效的进攻是最好的防守，所以他先下手为强。他打断布莱恩。“在你竞选总统的时候，你对我承诺……对我发誓……一切都不会改变。那时就在我们匹兹堡的卧室里，你告诉我，我可以画画，可以一如既往地过日子。”  
  
布莱恩扔掉杂志。“耶稣他妈啊，贾斯汀，你是真蠢还是假蠢？你还真的相信当上美利坚合众国的第一丈夫后，一切都不会改变？”  
  
贾斯汀更加用力地瞪他。“我那时以为你在跟我说真心话。”他朝布莱恩做了个手势。“很明显，我确实……是一个……大笨蛋。”  
  
布莱恩手抓脑袋。“你不能再这么做了。你可能会被绑架、被枪击、被挟持为人质索取赎金……”  
  
“我好得很。什么也没发生。”贾斯汀捡起杂志，看了一看。“他挺火辣的。咱们邀请他过来吧。”  
  
布莱恩捏了捏鼻梁，因为他的指甲重复做这个动作，导致他的鼻梁已经出现小小的印痕了。“我会叫泰德去安排一下。如果你答应我，你永远再也不会在没有特工陪同的情况下外出。”  
  
贾斯汀把杂志随手一扔，“他也没那么火辣。”  
  
*****  
  
布莱恩把拳头往床垫猛捶。“好吧。如果你答应我，在接下来两周，在我尝试让这个仇恨犯罪法案通过的期间，你不会尝试放你的保安鸽子，我就会叫特工把那些黑蒙蒙的窗帘给撬开。”  
  
一个大大的灿烂微笑在贾斯汀的脸上绽放开来。它点亮了他的眼睛、他的头发、他的皮肤以及他周围半径好几英尺的空气。他走向布莱恩，用手臂圈着他的脖子，给了他一个让他俩心跳不已的亲吻。待他终于从布莱恩的嘴上抽开后，他气喘吁吁地说。“成交。谢谢。”  
  
布莱恩用呆滞的眼神注视着他。“你到底有多感激？”  
  
贾斯汀露齿一笑，开始解开布莱恩的皮带。“极端地感激。”  
  
就在这时，门外传来一阵敲门声。贾斯汀停下来。“不要应门。”  
  
布莱恩尝试，他真的努力尝试。他无视它，而贾斯汀解开他的裤子，双膝落地，用他的拳头围住他分身的底部。但就在贾斯汀的嘴唇正要围绕其顶端合拢起来时，布莱恩呻吟一声阻止了他。“我不能……”  
  
贾斯汀气馁地朝大门挥挥手。“我知道，你永远都不能。”  
  
布莱恩没拉上裤链就打开大门，“你他妈有什么重要的事……”  
  
迈克尔和艾米特正站在门口，泰德站在他们后面。迈克尔笑着问。“我们打扰到什么好事了吗？”  
  
“去你的，”贾斯汀在房间里大喊道。  
  
*****  
  
布莱恩皱起眉头。“你最好告诉我是发生了我们国家被入侵之类的大事。”  
  
艾米特摇摇头。“我们这里有国情咨文演讲辞的草稿，你明天就要做国家形势报告，所以我们认为，我们最好……你懂的，看看你是否喜欢它。”  
  
“我很确定它会很合我心意的，”布莱恩说，同时准备当着他们的面关上大门。  
  
泰德在大门关闭之前把手臂插了进去。“那文可是艾米特和迈克尔写的。你真的愿意冒这个险吗？”  
  
布莱恩注视了他一会。“有道理。”他打开门，让他们进来。  
  
贾斯汀站起身，叹了口气，走向他的画室，去找特工处那些王八蛋解恨。  
  
*****  
  
三个小时后，在贾斯汀嘶喊完毕、扯下窗帘、稍微作画、洗完澡剃完须、换好衣服，他把布莱恩的晚礼服从他们卧室的衣橱里拿出来，接着走向总统办公室。  
  
黛比正在她的桌前读着一本杂志，她朝贾斯汀微微一笑。“嘿，阳光！我跟他说了，如果他没有把尊臀挪到楼下来，他就来不及看音乐会了。但他有没有听我的话呢？没有。”  
  
贾斯汀朝这个仅剩的唯一称呼他为“阳光”的人露齿一笑。布莱恩偶尔也会这么称呼他，但仅限在极端讽刺的心情下。“他有十五分钟的时间去参加这玩意。这该死的音乐会是他的主意，所以他最好不要用诸如伊朗核武战争这样的烂借口，他上星期就是用这借口逃脱的。”  
  
黛比朝总统办公室的大门含糊地挥动了一下，接着继续看她的杂志。贾斯汀昂着头走进去，手臂上挂着那套晚礼服。  
  
布莱恩正在通电话。他的眉毛深深地在脑门皱出沟壑，还有他啃咬自己的嘴唇的方式让贾斯汀了解到，电话那头的人正在向布莱恩要求的东西，布莱恩毫无给予意向，但又因各种协议书而无法拒绝。  
  
泰德正坐在书桌前的沙发上，倾听着电话分机。  
  
*****  
  
贾斯汀把晚礼服放在另一座沙发的靠背上，手指了指手腕。即使他并没有戴手表，布莱恩还是明白过来，他朝泰德瞪了一眼。  
  
泰德打断那个不知名人士的电话。“抱歉，大使先生，但金尼总统现在要和国防部长开会。我们得明天在继续这些讨论。”  
  
布莱恩阅读了几句泰德递给他的外交礼节索引卡片的内容，接着挂断电话。“我需要一杯该死的酒，”他注视着贾斯汀。“和一个口交。”  
  
泰德在通往他自己办公室的门口停顿了一下。“不碍事，小布，我是说，总统先生，如果你可以在接下来九分钟的时间内完成这两件事，顺便穿上你那套晚礼服的话。”说完他就离开了。  
  
布莱恩朝着关闭的门眯缝起眼睛，接着转向贾斯汀。“九分钟后有什么事情？还有这世界上怎么可能会有比你给我口交更重要的事情？”  
  
贾斯汀拿起布莱恩的裤子。“没有。但那却是你的鬼点子，所以给我闭嘴穿衣服。”  
  
布莱恩从他西装的裤子迈出来，从贾斯汀手里接过新裤子。“今晚有……”  
  
贾斯汀叹了口气。“音乐会。而且是总统特邀。想到什么没有？”  
  
布莱恩的脸霎时亮了。“那不就是……”  
  
贾斯汀打断他的话。“布莱恩，我怎么也想不通的事情是，为什么你不停地邀请她过来。你曾经告诉过我，你讨厌小提琴音乐。你还让我保证再也不朝你播放小提琴音乐。但是这已经是你第五次邀请她过来演奏了！”  
  
布莱恩微笑着从贾斯汀手里接过干净的衬衫。“我知道。那是真的。我讨厌小提琴音乐。但林刘身上有些很特别的东西。我就是喜欢那个女孩子。”  
  
贾斯汀翻了个白眼，把布莱恩的外套扔给他。“我只能这么说，你不是唯一需要一杯酒和一个口交的人。所以音乐会之后不要做任何计划，除非它们与酒车还有我的阴茎在你口里有关。”  
  
布莱恩把贾斯汀拉向自己，用一个吻封住他的话。“成交。”  
  
贾斯汀整个人挂在他脖子上，想要重获他思考、说话以及使用肺部的能力。“很好。”接着他煞有介事地叹了口气。“好啦，咱们现在去倾听猫儿们被折磨的惨叫声吧。”  
  
布莱恩的手臂勾着贾斯汀的脖子，领着他走出大门。其中一个高个子特工朝用皮带捆扎在她手腕上的麦克风低声说道，“雄鹰正在移动。”  
  
贾斯汀嗤之以鼻。“我永远都不会习惯他们那样子称呼你。”  
  
“你只是嫉妒罢了，”布莱恩说，手指在贾斯汀蓬松的头发里往上穿行，两人走在通往礼堂的走廊上。“毕加索。”  
  
贾斯汀微笑。“去你的，雄鹰。”  
  
*****  
  
礼堂入口的特工们为他们打开门，布莱恩示意贾斯汀先进去。“答应我，接下来两个星期不要惹怒特工们，那你就可以……”  
  
贾斯汀微微一笑，在充满了《向长官致敬欢呼》乐声的掩盖下低声回答道。“拜托，好像我不能随心所欲地对你的屁股想上就上似的。好像，哦，我忘记了，今天早上吧。”  
  
布莱恩无视他，但在他们走向座位的时候贾斯汀继续说。“而且就我所记得的，那仅仅需要一个眼神，还有朝你肩膀轻轻一拍。”  
  
他们在第一排坐下。当林刘上台时，贾斯汀礼节性地拍拍手掌，当她羞涩地朝观众点头时，灯光在她的眼镜片儿上形成反射。当她的琴弓触碰到琴弦时，全场肃静。  
  
布莱恩倾听着，脸上露出一个大大的微笑。贾斯汀的手往上一挥，把头发往后梳，确保他的耳塞好端端地戴着，接着把手滑入外套的内袋，不为人知地按下他iPod上的“播放”键。  
  
*****  
  
次日上午，布莱恩正坐在桌边，泰德走了进来。泰德从来不会带着好消息走进来，即使他们过去曾经有过好消息的时候，但老实说他们已经有好一阵子没有收到任何好消息，所以布莱恩假装他不存在。  
  
泰德只是打开了对面墙上六台等离子电视中的其中一台，转到了微软全国有线广播电视台。“斯托克威尔正在举办记者招待会。”  
  
布莱恩叹了口气，抬头观看。  
  
少数党领袖正在摄影机前表现得极为诚挚。“而那并不是一切，国民们。金尼总统还解除了特工处最受重视、最受渴望的工作，那就是保护总统和第一丈夫，他还创 立了两只完全由女同志组成的保安小组。这个女纳粹军团替换了我们的特工们——我们优秀忠诚的男女们——为了我们国家服务了很多年甚至几十年的人们。”  
  
布莱恩在桌子上敲了敲钢笔，皱起了眉头。“我告诉过贾斯汀那是个坏主意，但他说，如果他不能拥有一只由火辣帅哥组成的保安小组，那我也甭指望能拥有。”他不由得仰天长叹。“在那个时候听起来很公平。唉，我一定要在我的阴茎插进他屁股里的时候停止听他说话。”  
  
泰德无视他，转台到美国有线新闻电视台，那里同样播放着这场记者招待会。  
  
斯托克威尔正低头看着主持台，但接着再次抬头望向摄影机。“还有，按道理，那位所谓的‘第一丈夫’有必要拥有一只保安小组吗？撇开同性恋婚姻合法化已经两 年的事实，金尼总统和贾斯汀·泰勒还没有向教堂或者国家寻求他们结合的祝福（意思是没有举办过婚礼）。虽然我整个身心都鄙视及反对这种赋予同性恋者的特 权，而且也不认可同性恋婚姻的合法性和神圣性。事实上，金尼总统已经不止一次把婚姻说成是‘末日武器’……”  
  
泰德关了电视。“上上面那一段是从上面这一段接下去的。”  
  
“哼，”布莱恩说，“我确实是那么说的。事实上，那也是让我当选总统的其中一个原因。”  
  
泰德点点头。“那是三年前。时过境迁了。右翼派正在抵抗，还有直人党的崛起，还有反对你竞选浪潮的高涨……”  
  
布莱恩站起身，把手指插进头发里。“这些我全知道。我他妈该怎么应付？”他从电视边的酒吧里拿了一杯酒。“如果这个国家决定他们让同性恋执政是错误的，他 们就可以在不到两年后把我们赶出去。”他把手臂放在泰德的肩膀上，给了他一个最上镜的笑容。“在那之前，西奥多，咱们尽情玩乐吧。”接着他一口饮尽整杯苏 格兰威士忌。  
  
就在那时，黛比把头探进房门内。“迈克尔和小艾到了，孩子们。”  
  
布莱恩野兽般地咧嘴一笑。“啊，刚好是我最想见的两个无能傻瓜。”  
  
*****  
  
他们走进房间，布莱恩在他的桌边坐下。他看着他们，最终把手用力拍在面前的一叠文件上。“你们期待我今晚用这狗屎玩意发什么样的演讲？我自己都看到快睡着了。”  
  
迈克尔皱眉。“那是一份关于国家内部形势，还有我们当前海外局势的深入分析。”  
  
艾米特点头。“你知道，国情咨文演讲。它可是定在宪法里的。我还以为你可能在某个程度上读过宪法。”  
  
布莱恩瞪了他一眼。“宪法有规定国情咨文一定要是这个国家历史上最无聊、最费解、最乏味的蠢演讲吗？”  
  
“布莱恩……”迈克尔看起来很受伤。  
  
“小迈，我是凭借你给《狂怒》编剧的能力才特别雇请你为联络部主任的。我现在开始认为你搞不好是让贾斯汀代笔整个故事的，因为坦白讲，你的演讲稿无聊透顶。”  
  
艾米特大笑，布莱恩把接下来的炮火击到他身上。“还有你，艾米特……我本来还指望咱们自己的‘酷儿小伙’来为我的公众形象增添一抹……那啥……传说中的流 光溢彩。”他再次用手掌拍文件。“我就直说吧，这演讲稿里，一点、一丁点、一丁丁点接近亮点的东西都没有。”他摇摇头。“事实上，关于我们外交关系的那个 部分是那么地无聊，我差点以为是本写的。”  
  
迈克尔皱眉。“正是他写的。”  
  
布莱恩面露难色。“小迈，小迈……”  
  
“喂！”迈克尔抗议。“他可是国务卿！你能期待什么呢？”  
  
他叹了口气。“我期待一些不会让我耻于站在这个伟大国家面前朗读的东西。问题是我究竟能不能满足这份期待呢？”他朝时钟扫了一眼。“你们有四个半小时，伙计们，给我写些亮眼的玩意出来。”  
  
迈克尔和艾米特蹒跚地步出房间。泰德留在原地。“他们不可能在四个半小时内写出一份全新的国情咨文，小布，我是说，总统先生。”  
  
布莱恩耸耸肩。“他们会拼死努力，那才是最重要的。”  
  
*****  
  
两个小时后，泰德再次走进来。布莱恩呻吟道。“又怎么了，西奥多？你就看不出我有正经事要做？”  
  
泰德点点头。“你是美利坚合众国的总统。我知道你肯定有相当庞大的工作量。但斯托克威尔到了，他想和你谈话。”  
  
布莱恩没有抬头。“告诉他，像其他人一样等着吧。”  
  
泰德深吸了一口气。“他说你会想要和他谈话的。这事跟卡尔有关。”  
  
布莱恩终于把目光撇向他。“霍瓦特？他要和我说什么跟霍瓦特有关的事？联邦调查局出了什么我不知道的问题吗？”  
  
泰德摇摇头。“据我所知，没有，卡尔这个局长工作干得是没话说。”  
  
“他确实是个天杀的好局长，”黛比从外面的办公室喊道。  
  
泰德走过去关上门。接着以较低的声线继续谈话。“他说他有些很可能会毁灭卡尔还有伤害你的东西。”  
  
布莱恩看着他面前那堆文书工作，接着耸耸肩。“让他进来。”  
  
泰德再次打开门。“辛西娅，你能把斯托克威尔参议员带上来吗？”  
  
辛西娅皱起眉头，“我一定要做吗？”  
  
泰德同情地点点头。“恐怕如此。”  
  
几分钟后，她回来。“少数党领袖斯托克威尔到，长官，”她对布莱恩说，在斯托克威尔后面翻着白眼。  
  
他在距离桌前一段距离停下，“总统先生。”  
  
布莱恩用手指按着脑门，上下打量他。“吉姆。我能为你效劳什么？”  
  
斯托克威尔的嘴唇变白，脸色变红，但他控制住自己。“我有一些你可能会感兴趣的信息。”  
  
*****  
  
布莱恩抬起一根眉毛。“而那会是什么……吉姆？”  
  
“那会是某宗逮捕案，好几年前，你、你的联络部主任迈克尔·诺沃特尼-布鲁克纳，还有你的参谋长在匹兹堡被逮捕。”他微笑。“这件案子被当时的警探、现任的联邦调查局头头卡尔·霍瓦特调查并掩盖过去了。”   
  
泰德和布莱恩没有反应。就连耳朵贴在大门上的黛比也没有反应。布莱恩最终只是耸耸肩。“想象一下。一个被指控掩盖犯罪的警官——还是在你的监督下——我必须补充。警察机关的腐败。听起来挺耳熟对不对，吉姆？”  
  
斯托克威尔笑道。“我的案子因为缺乏证据被驳回了，而且那也是老早以前的事情了。”出于礼节，他没法在总统面前坐下，但他往办公桌走进了几步。布莱恩只是逗笑地看着他，但是什么也不说。  
  
斯托克威尔眯缝起眼睛，继续说下去。“当宾夕法尼亚州的善良百姓选举我来维护家庭价值观还有国会山的庄严规则时，他们非常清楚那些有关杰森·坎普的悲剧死 亡，还有肯尼思·莱奇特的自杀事件是毫无根据的指控。”他微笑，脸看起来像个骷髅头。“我怀疑霍瓦特局长也会说同样的话。而且那也不是你现在想要的公众注 意 ，对不对，考虑到第一丈夫跟目前媒体纠缠的情况？”  
  
泰德第一次开口了。“你为什么要告诉我们这个？”  
  
他再次微笑。“我想要你放弃这个仇恨犯罪法案。那是在歧视直人，而且坦白说，因为基于你过往的某件意外事故而禁止高校橄榄球和足球，实在是……”  
  
布莱恩站起身。“这场会面完毕了，而且坦白说，吉姆，我认为你对那个难以启齿的秘密太过乐观了。但千方百计地启动媒体战争，而那个最好的男人——我指的当然是我自己——肯定会赢的。”  
  
斯托克威尔得意地笑。“你已经对我做了最坏的事，金尼。我没有什么好损失的。”他转身离开，接着在门口停下。“但你有。”  
  
*****  
  
布莱恩看着他离去，接着数到三。黛比走进来关上门。“操。”  
  
布莱恩一头栽在沙发上，把一只手臂横在脸上。“正是。我还再加一句，操。”  
  
贾斯汀走了进来，辛西娅紧随其后。他环顾房间。“我干了什么？”  
  
泰德摇摇头。“这一次跟你无关……是斯托克威尔。”  
  
“那个恐同混蛋这回想要什么？”  
  
黛比看着他。“卡尔的屁股。”  
  
贾斯汀很困惑。“我没有冒犯的意思。但为什么斯托克威尔想要卡尔的屁股？”  
  
布莱恩没有把手臂从脸上抬起来。“他说几年前，我、泰德还有小迈在匹兹堡被逮捕，卡尔帮我们掩盖过去了。”  
  
贾斯汀皱眉。“那你们确实被逮捕了吗？他确实帮你们掩盖了吗？”  
  
“是的，”泰德，黛比和布莱恩异口同声地说。  
  
“该死，”贾斯汀说。  
  
“上帝，我爱我的工作，”辛西娅说，一屁股坐在椅子上。  
  
*****  
  
琳赛沉入满是滚烫泡泡的热水缸里。她长长的金色头发被盘在脑袋上，身上所有疼痛到差点尖叫的肌肉无比地欢迎那些打着转淹到她下巴的热水。  
  
就在这时，她听到客厅传来一声响亮的撞击声，接着是珍妮·瑞贝卡的哭泣声、格斯否认责任的哭泣声，还有梅勒妮命令他俩回房的吼叫声。  
  
琳赛更加深入地沉进水中。  
  
两分钟后，梅勒妮走了进来。“你儿子和女儿刚刚打破放在餐桌上的那件东西。”  
  
琳赛从一墙的泡沫后面回答她。“我讨厌那件东西。”  
  
梅勒妮点点头。“我也是。”  
  
就在这时，琳赛的传呼机从她裤子的口袋掉下来，躺在浴缸旁边的地板上。梅勒妮叹了口气，捡起它，上面显示着。“美国总统”的缩写字母。  
  
琳赛完全沉入了水里，只有她头上那坨头发出现在泡泡上。  
  
梅勒妮等了一会，最终琳赛从水中冒了出来，她这次呼吸屏得够久了。“我恨我的工作。”  
  
“你恨你的工作？你所做的只是一整天对记者撒谎。过去两年我可是一直都在监督整个布什当局的战争犯罪起诉案。”  
  
琳赛叹了口气。“我知道。你一直都是个很棒的司法部长，小梅。我不是想暗示我的工作比你的工作更困难。”她把脸上的肥皂泡擦掉。“我只是想暗示说跟你讨厌自己工作相比，我讨厌我这份工作的程度更甚于你。”  
  
梅勒妮拿了一条毛巾，在琳赛爬出浴缸的时候裹住她。“你最好还是去看看贾斯汀这回让咱们国家卷入什么大灾难了。”  
  
小梅处在卧室里，琳赛走了进来，仍然只裹着一条毛巾。“怎么了？”  
  
琳赛坐下。“不是贾斯汀。”她叹息。“这一次不是他。”  
  
梅勒妮皱眉，倾听起情况。  
  
*****  
  
另一方面，在匹兹堡，亨特正坐在一个瘦骨如柴的年轻人对面，此人一头脏发，脸上长满了暗疮。“你需要和我私底下谈什么，乔？”  
  
这个男妓——嗯，但愿是个前男妓，因为他是亨特在同志中心拯救流落街头的艾滋阳性青少年小组的一员——在椅子上移动了一下。“我真的从这个小组获益匪浅， 而且我……”他犹豫。“当金尼总统当选的时候，我真的是备受激励，但我又有点气馁，当直人党——我不是冒犯你，伙计，我是说，你知道你是直的，但是……”  
  
亨特摇摇头。“不用介意，兄弟。”  
  
乔站起身，走向窗户，但唯一的风景是一整墙的通风井。他转回去面对亨特。“问题在于，我知道一些斯托克威尔的事。但我不知道该告诉谁。”  
  
亨特皱皱眉。“你知道一些事？是什么事？”  
  
男孩看上去有点惊恐，但他挺起胸膛。“我看到他杀死肯尼思·莱奇特。”  
  
*****  
  
三个小时后，亨特和她的女友莫莉·泰勒躺在床上，后者正在抚摸他的头发。  
  
她低头瞥了他一眼。“你相信这个男人吗？”  
  
亨特叹息。“我不想相信。但他说他有斯托克威尔使用的凶器，上面还有莱奇特的血液和斯托克威尔的指纹。”他呻吟。“我得去告诉本和迈克尔。”  
  
她摇摇头。“你不能告诉他们。每一封邮件和每一个电话都被记录在案。”  
  
“那我他妈该……”  
  
莫莉长了雀斑的小脸亮腾了。“别担心，亨特。我知道做什么。”  
  
*****  
  
贾斯汀正盯着他的黑莓手机，表情有些轻微的愤怒。“咋回事？”他给他妹妹回复短信。“没门。”  
  
“九一一危机，”她回复。“紧急。”  
  
贾斯汀的手指纠结着头发。是他们的母亲吗？那莫莉干嘛不直说？克雷格？他现在是不是连莫莉也拘留了？该死，为什么要现在出事，在他已经答应布莱恩不犯事的情况下？  
  
他心想，但是他先答应过莫莉的。而一想到身处匹兹堡，身处在家里，没有无止无尽的政治狗屎……贾斯汀深吸一口气，按下手机里达芙妮的速拨键。  
  
*****  
  
记者们包围布莱恩的时候，他正笑容满面。“是的，我对今晚演讲的反应非常满意，但最重要的是，这个国家正走在重获世界舞台地位的道路上，一代战争罪犯正在送交法院审判，还有我的仇恨犯罪法案即将被通过……”  
  
“总统先生！”一个声音从人群后头响起。“少数党领袖斯托克威尔说仇恨犯罪法案歧视美国异性恋者。你认为……”  
  
布莱恩面露悲色。“斯托克威尔参议员有很长的反同志立法历史，在许多有关我们公民自由权利保护的事件中也有针对我的个人记录。”  
  
他停顿，深切的眼神充满了关注。  
  
那一大堆的记者莫名间形成一个总体，集体往前倾，注视着布莱恩雪白的牙齿——感谢上帝，琳赛心想，她正在旁边围观，布莱恩最终还是听取了她接受镭射牙齿美白的建议——还有他丰满红润的下唇。  
  
“仇恨犯罪法案会让所有美国人，无论肤色、性取向、种族、宗教，都一样地更加安全、更加自由。”他朝他们开朗一笑，众人集体叹息放松。“那不正是咱们的美国方式吗？”  
  
琳赛面露微笑，大步走向前。“今晚到此结束。感谢大家……”  
  
*****  
  
当他们走进白宫西翼，琳赛朝他笑道。“我不知道你是从哪个混蛋那里逼出这么一篇演讲稿，但它写得太牛逼了。”  
  
布莱恩耸耸肩。“那只是我前几天在餐巾上随便乱写的几段话。”  
  
琳赛看着他。“原来你早就把演讲稿写好了。”她大笑。“你是在折磨迈克尔和艾米特。”  
  
布莱恩没有说什么，只是给了她一个高深莫测的微笑。但这笑容转瞬即逝，因为琳赛触碰他的手臂问道，“但是，今晚第一丈夫在哪儿？他不是应该到场的吗？”  
  
布莱恩只是看着她。“他不在场？”  
  
“没有，”琳赛慢慢的说。“他不在场。”  
  
布莱恩捉住她的手臂，把她拖进总统办公室。“我有一种非常不祥的预感。”  
  
琳赛也感觉到了。她掏出手机，拨打达芙妮的号码。语音信箱。  
  
布莱恩试了试贾斯汀的号码。又是语音信箱。“操，操。他答应过的。”他在桌边坐下。  
  
琳赛咬咬嘴唇。“或许没人会注意到。”  
  
*****  
  
布莱恩呻吟一声，把头放倒在桌上。声音迷糊不清。“如果你不想看到我为这件事血溅四方，你应该离开了。”  
  
琳赛叹气。“那不会有帮助的。”  
  
布莱恩坐起身看着她。“没有东西会有帮助的，琳赛。我本该让他留在匹兹堡的。那才是他想要的。但天杀的谁真的想呆在匹兹堡呢？要是我让他留下，我算是哪门子的配偶？”  
  
“我确定他有一个好理由……”  
  
“贾斯汀无论做什么该死的事情，总是有个好理由。”布莱恩用手臂盖住眼睛。“那就是我最讨厌他的部分。”  
  
琳赛走过去，把手放在他的肩膀上，但是她沉默不语。  
  
她很愿意去散布政治决定来迷惑媒体，很愿意当着美国大众的眼睛为了他们的好处撒谎，很愿意帮助布莱恩摆脱媒体聚光灯使他有足够的时间开溜去参加狂欢会，但尝试弄清楚布莱恩和贾斯汀的关系？她早在很久很久以前就放弃了。  
  
*****  
  
达芙妮坐在亨特，贾斯汀及那个长满暗疮的小子对面，愁眉紧锁。这个故事实在太他妈诡异了，她心想。但作为美利坚合众国第一丈夫的参谋长，她学会了把那样的想法往肚子里藏。  
  
贾斯汀站起身，摸摸脑袋。“这故事要是真的，那还真是太他妈诡异了。”他开始踱步。“我说，过去我一直以为莱奇特私底下和斯托克威尔有一腿，但你刚刚说的实在是……”  
  
亨特打断贾斯汀的精神错乱谈。“他有证据。”  
  
贾斯汀看着他。“什么样的证据？”  
  
那个男孩回答道，“我有斯托克威尔敲昏莱奇特的棒球棒。上面覆盖着莱奇特的血液和斯托克威尔的指纹。”  
  
贾斯汀摇摇头。“莱奇特是枪杀自己的。关球棒什么事？”  
  
“不是的。”那孩子的语气十分坚定。“斯托克威尔用球棒往他头上敲，把他弄昏，接着用莱奇特的手拿起枪，射击在同一个位置上。”  
  
贾斯汀戏剧性地指手画脚，摇晃着脑袋。“那他们不会在尸体解剖的时候发现吗？”  
  
达芙妮哼了口气，所有人望着她。“匹兹堡警察局验尸部是他们中的一部分，被那个可能杀害了莱奇特所指挥着，因为这个人碰巧是当时的警察局长，而且还是胜券在握的下届市长候选人？”  
  
贾斯汀盯着他，扑通一声坐在椅上上。“该死。你是对的。”  
  
达芙妮点点头。“我当然是对的。”  
  
贾斯汀把视线从亨特的脸上转移到那个孩子脸上，“球棒在哪儿？”  
  
*****  
  
当天深夜时分，贾斯汀走进卧室。布莱恩正在睡觉，但贾斯汀的黑书包掉到地上的那一刻，他睁开眼睛坐起身。“我要他妈宰了你。而且不要以为特工们会拦住我。他们对你恨之入骨，巴不得帮我把你按倒，杀人灭口后还会帮我毁尸灭迹。”  
  
“闭嘴，”贾斯汀走到床边。“斯托克威尔杀死了肯尼思·莱奇特。”  
  
布莱恩盯着他，接着赶走眼中的睡意。“莱奇特杀死了他自己。”因为我，布莱恩心想，但他没有说。  
  
贾斯汀轻轻触碰布莱恩的脸颊。“不是的，他没有。他当时和一个男妓在家里，接着斯托克威尔去了他家，比卡尔早到了一小会。那个男妓躲在车库里，而且他听到并看到了一切。”  
  
他在布莱恩旁边坐下，后者正盯着他。“斯托克威尔告诉莱奇特，他不会由着他把自己拉下台。莱奇特说他要去自首，而且斯托克威尔无法阻止他。斯托克威尔抄起一根球棒，打中他的脑袋，接着拿起莱奇特的配枪，射在球棒击中的那个位置上。”  
  
布莱恩在那里坐了一分钟，想要消化贾斯汀刚刚说的话。“你他妈是怎么知道这件事……操。男妓。”他掩面。“永远都是男妓。”  
  
贾斯汀点头。“他跑去告诉亨特。”他吸了一口气。“他仍然持有那只球棒。”  
  
布莱恩把手抽开。“什么？”  
  
贾斯汀点头起身。他拿起他的书包，打开他，接着拿出一捆用塑料包起来的东西。“而且现在我们手头拥有这只球棒。覆盖着莱奇特的血迹，而且很有可能还有少数党领袖吉姆·斯托克威尔的指纹。”  
  
“我有没有告诉过你，”布莱恩说，“我有多么地爱你。”  
  
贾斯汀把包裹放回书包里，走回床边。他跨坐在布莱恩的大腿上，双手扶起布莱恩的脸。“有。但不够频繁， 真的。所以在我把你操进这床垫的时候，请随意地一说再说。”  
  
布莱恩很高兴地遵命了。  
  
站在门外执勤的特工丽达，对总统和第一丈夫发出的叫喊声听若无闻。那不是什么新鲜事，基本上他俩只要在里面待上超过两分钟就会发出那种声音。  
  
*****  
  
当他的助手告诉斯托克威尔，总统的参谋长邀请他午餐后到总统办公室去时，斯托克威尔微笑了。他早就知道，布莱恩·金尼意识到他终于遇上敌手，只是时间的问题。  
  
复仇，他心想，是一件非常非常甜蜜的事情。  
  
但是，当他走进办公室时，他很惊讶地发现他们并非是一对一会面。“这是怎么回事？”  
  
卡尔·霍瓦特，他的夫人黛比，以及第一丈夫全站在总统书桌后面。总统正坐在椅子上，而他的脸上露出了斯托克威尔最讨厌的那种微笑。“吉姆。谢谢你的来访，请坐。”  
  
斯托克威尔想要说，“谢谢，我站着就好，”但他的膝盖感到有些无力，于是他坐下。  
  
布莱恩站起身。“你认识霍瓦特局长和他可爱的夫人黛比，对吧？”  
  
斯托克威尔点头。布莱恩微笑。“而且自然地，你认识我可爱的配偶……”贾斯汀从喉咙底干咳了一声……“抱歉，我可爱的非配偶，贾斯汀。”  
  
这时斯托克威尔意识到房间里还有其他人。看起来像联邦特工的人。他感觉到自己开始冒冷汗。  
  
*****  
  
布莱恩假装没有注意到。“第一丈夫有一个非常恼人的坏习惯，那就是寻找正义。我肯定你对此略有所闻。”  
  
斯托克威尔没有回答，布莱恩和蔼地微笑，继续说下去。“你当然很清楚了。所以，他开溜到匹兹堡，小小地探听了一下，你永远猜不到他发现了什么。”  
  
贾斯汀很适时地抽出了球棒，把它放在桌子上。  
  
斯托克威尔看上去很是困惑。“当然了，”布莱恩说，“这并不是贾斯汀发现的那只球棒。绝对不是，那一只现在正安全地由一家独立的罪证化验室里保管，那家化 验室刚刚把结果——由一组六名全部发誓他们是异性恋而且是终生共和党人的法医专家做出的证明——交给了霍瓦特局长。他们指出，这正是杀害了肯尼思·莱奇特 的凶器，而且上面覆盖着你的指纹。”  
  
吉姆·斯托克威尔没有移动、眨眼或吞咽。他麻痹了。他几乎没听到黛比发笑，没听到她的声音在他耳边咯咯响。但他却听到卡尔·霍瓦特，一个他憎恨程度几乎和总统及第一丈夫不相上下的人叫喊道，“逮捕他，伙计们。不，我是说，姑娘们。”  
  
四名联邦特工包围住他，斯托克威尔摇摇头。“如果你逮捕我，这件事会全抖出来。你仍然会完蛋。”  
  
布莱恩微笑。“我就知道你会以我的方式看问题。”他朝站在斯托克威尔身边的四个拉拉点点头。“所以你会宣布你对仇恨犯罪法案的支持，并且辞职？”  
  
“辞职？”斯托克威尔的嘴巴动了。“辞职……我……”  
  
布莱恩点点头。“对。毕竟，最近您老人家经受了大量的压力，对吧？”  
  
*****  
  
  
贾斯汀正在床上舒展身体，布莱恩横在他的背上。“那可真是美妙。”  
  
“早安……”布莱恩同意，嘴巴埋在贾斯汀的头发里。  
  
贾斯汀扭动脚趾头。“抱歉，我没有遵守承诺……”  
  
布莱恩抬头看他的脸。“你有一个好原因。”   
  
贾斯汀幸福地叹息一声，感觉到布莱恩停放在他屁股的缝隙中间的分身开始再次变硬。“但那感觉不太对头，如果斯托克威尔开脱的话。我是说，”他颤抖，布莱恩的嘴唇开始啃咬他的耳朵，同时手伸到床头柜去拿安全套，“摆脱掉谋杀罪？那可真是太可恶了。”  
  
布莱恩撕开安全套的包装，边摇头边戴上。“哦，他不会摆脱掉任何罪责。只要他宣布他对法案的支持并辞职，我们就会逮捕他。”  
  
贾斯汀喘息，布莱恩的手指开始润滑他的屁股。“但是……那卡尔的事不就都抖出来了……”  
  
布莱恩把阴茎的顶端放在贾斯汀的穴口。“那……不……是……嗯……问……题。”他刚刚抽戳了一半进去。  
  
贾斯汀稍稍张开腿，边喘息边感觉到布莱恩分身的顶端拂过他的前列腺。“你……是……什……么……意……思？”  
  
布莱恩的分身深埋到触及睾丸，保持在那里，“那是一张该死的超速罚款单。而且小迈付款了。一切搞定。”  
  
“但是……”贾斯汀呻吟一声，停止说话，布莱恩继续抽戳。  
  
稍后他们站在淋浴室里，慵懒地给对方的背部、胸部和肩膀打肥皂。贾斯汀透过蒸汽抬头看布莱恩。“那为什么搞得煞有介事？”  
  
布莱恩耸耸肩。“如果你留在我身边，等着听卡尔有何可说，你早就知道了。”  
  
贾斯汀皱皱眉，停止给布莱恩的腹肌擦洗。“那我干的都是无用功啦？”  
  
布莱恩把肥皂从他手里夺过，亲吻他，把他转过身，面朝淋浴室的墙。“不是。我们移除了仇恨犯罪法案的最大障碍，阻止了这个国家右翼分子的复苏，而且把一名 犯罪分子绳之以法。”他亲吻贾斯汀的胸膛，接着从嵌入瓷砖墙壁的安全套架子上拉下一个套子。“这只是狂怒和金发朴素平凡的另一天。”  
  
贾斯汀欣喜地微微一笑，布莱恩润滑并进入他的身体。他把头往后倒在布莱恩的肩膀上，叹息道。“那这件事要怎么替换，你欠我一万个口交？”  
  
布莱恩深深地抽戳进他体内，在他耳边咕弄道，“听起来挺公平。”  
  
Xie发表于２００８年０７月１８日  
cryforwhat翻译于２００９年０８月０７日，编辑于２０１４年０９月２１日下午


End file.
